Med cat herbs
beech leaves-''Large, broad leaves that can be serrated, entire or sparsely toothed Grows in almost any soil that is not waterlogged. used for holding lots of herbs in one place'' Bindweed-''Arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet shaped flowers.grows almost any whereFastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place'' Borage leaves –''It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves''.grows best in forests Increases milk in queens. Brings down fevers. Burdock Root – found in dry areas Applied to bites. Cures infections.The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp burnet-''Has oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges. Stems grow 50-200cm tall, with large clusters of small flower buds on top Usually found in dry, grassy meadows.Is said to help stop minor bleeding on Twolegs. Keeps a cat's strength up.A traveling herb '''catchweed-'''A plant with fuzzy green balls on long stems It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation. The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin. Catmint – Remedy for greencough.A leafy and delicious-smelling plant.Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens.Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders usually catch in the season of leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough or frost cough Chervil – A sweet-smelling plant with large, leafy, fern-like leaves and small white flowers.The roots are described as being knobby and brown.Applied to wounds. It’s leaves cure infections, it’s roots help bellyaches.For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting. '''chickweed-'''Tall-stemmed plant with fat, almond-shaped leaves.Eaten, such as catmint/catnip.Treats greencough, though catnip is often preferred or offered with. '''cobnuts-'''A smooth brown nut with a hard outside shell. A type of hazelnut.In, under or near hazel trees that grow in sunny spots.Made into ointments. Cobwebs – Stops bleeding.Long, thin, shiny strands spun into a web by spiders. Very common.All around the forest.To soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding.It may also be used to bind broken bones. Coltsfoot – Helps shortness of breath. Comfrey – Sooths wounds. Mends broken bones. Dock – Soothes scratches. Leaves make fur slippery. Dries Oak Leaf – Stops infections. Feverfew – Cools down body temperatures for cats who have fevers or chills. Goldenrod – Applied to wounds. Honey – Soothes throats. Horsetail – Treats infected wounds. Juniper Berries – Soothes bellyaches. Helps with troubles breathing. Lavender – Cure’s fevers. Marigold – Stops infections. Mouse Bile – Used to remove ticks. '''Celandine-'''Yellow flower with four petals.Grows better on ThunderClan's territory, though it also grows on RiverClan's territory.Juice is trickled into the eye Soothes damaged eyes. Poppy Seeds – Soothes shock, distress, and eases pain.DO NOT FEED TO KITS. Stinging Nettle – Dispels poison. Brings down swelling. Tansy – Cures cough. Thyme – Calms anxiety and frayed nerves. Watermint – Helps bellyache. Wild garlic – Prevents infections. Yarrow – Applied to wounds. Prevents infections. Expels poison. If swallowed, will make a cat vomit. '''Alder bark – '''Grows mainly in boggy, wet terrain. Helps toothache. Alfalfa – Prevents tooth decay. Aloe Vera – Treats burns and skin problems. Blessed Thistle – Strengthens heart & lungs; Increases circulation. Bramble Twigs – Helps to sleep. Broom Malice Poultices – Apply to open wounds.. Chamomile – A small, white flower with a large, yellow center.Can be found in Twoleg gardens.Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength. Echinacia – Eases infection. Ferns – Used to clean out wounds. Ginger – Used for asthma and coughs. Hawthorne berries – Treats heart burns and indigestion. Huckleberry – Relives muscle pain. Ivy – Calms down body. Daisy leaves – Soothes aching joints. Dandelion leaves – Calms a cat of nervous breakdown or shock. Goosegrass – Also stops bleeding. Parsley – Stops the initial flow of milk in nursing queens. Raspberry leaves – Eases pain during a queen’s kitting. '''blackberry leaves-'Leaves from the prickly blackberry bush.''Almost anywhere; they are very handy plants These leaves are chewed into a pulp.''eases the swelling of bee stings Turnip leaves- ''wide green leaves that look like oak leaves found in ice clan territory used for frost cough and also used to make cold or bodies warm '' Turnip root-''the fat read or white part of a turnip root found in ice clan territory used to give strength and also iceclan's second food supply'' camellia-''a pink white red or purple flower with curled up leaves.its very distinctive by its green leaves.found in ice clan territory.its juice is used to get ice or water out of claws so you doesn't freeze your claws so much that they fall off.'' snowdrops-''the small white flowers that droop towards the ground have small touches of green and can be found in ice clan territory.used for frozen meazze.(frozen meazze is a disease caught from cold prey that is given off to the cat that has eaten the prey''